Nuevos Jinetes
by noeli
Summary: El tercer huevo ha encontrado a su jinete,mientras que un huevo de dragon salvaje que no fue entregado a Galbatorix tambien lo ha hecho.Nuevos personajes y nuevas intrigas.Si quieres descubrirlas,lee este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Se decia que nadie salia vivo de Las Vertebradas,pero sin embargo ellas lo hacian,Nessa Yávëtil,cazadora y dibujante, y Eámanë Alcarin,escritora y musica,solian ir a cazar,dibujar o escribir cuando podian,aunque nadie creian que unas chicas tan jovenes pudieran salir vivas de un sitio como ese.

Nessa era una chica de 14 años,pelo castaño y ojos color caoba,era algo linda,pero su rudeza y forma de vestir la hacian parecer un chico mas que una chica.Pocas veces sonreia,a no ser que algo malo estuviera apunto de pasar.Siempre llevaba encima un cuaderno y una daga atada al cinturon.

Eámanë era castaña orcuro,de mas o menos 16 años,ojos marron claro y cubierto por una gafas redondas,y una cara tan linda como pecosa.Solia vestir con pantalones y camisetas de segunda mano,siempre llevaba un arco y unas flechas encima.En la mano siempre se la veia con un libro o una flauta,que solia tocar con fines,segun ella,magicos.Solia sonreir a menudo,y muchas veces decian que su sonrisa alumbraba el sitio mas triste.

-Nessa,deverias parar de una vez-le aconsejo Eámanë,al ver que su amiga se caia de sueño,pero seguia intentando cazar a aquel jabali del que estaba empeñada en cazar.

-Muerete-le contesto de mala manera tirandole la daga al jabali-.Bingo-en esto hizo un amago de sonrrisa.

-Oh,oh-dijo al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de sonrreir.

En ese momento se oyo un estallido y es esa decima de segundo una priedra semi preciosa de color verde mar delante de Eámanë,mientras Nessa cogia su daga del suelo.

-¿Que es eso...?-le empezo a preguntar Nessa,pero algo callo encima de ella tirandola al suelo-Au...¿Pero que es esto?-se quito la cosa que se le cayo encima y la miro detenidamente,era una gema negra.

-Puede que nos den bastante pasta por ellas-dijo Alcarin,mirando la suya detenidamente-.Los mercaderes llegaran pronto a Carvahall,podemos ir alli a verderlas.

-Nose-dijo Nessa-Ya apenas queda apenas gente en el pueblo, gracias a Roran Garowson alias Martillazos

-Por que siempre que lo mencionas dices eso de "Roran Garowson alias Martillazos" con Martillazos basta-dijo Eámanë

-Porque...-Nessa decidio no contestar

-Vale alla tu coge al jabali para asarlo ya es muy tarde y hay que volver al campamento-dijo Eámanë

Las dos amigas se encaminaron junatas al campamento hacia ya unos meses que las dos se habian fugado de Narda. Eámanë era la unica de las ods que tenia una buena razón estaba arta del orfanato y de sus "hermanos" dos chicos que tenian el mismo apellido que una vez cumplido los trece años se les era asignado por sorteo en el orfanato. Mientras Nessa estaba arta de su hermana pequeña a la que Eámanë queria como si fuera su propia hermana.

Una vez llegaron al "campamento",cada una fue a hacer lo suyo.Eámane se dedico a conseguir ramitas,hojarasca y demas cosas de allí cerca,mientras que Nessa cojio una soga y ato al jabalí a un palo grueso,para despues ponerlo sobre dos torrecitas de piedra.Eámanë llevo todo lo que habia encortado debajo del jabali y,con una suave melodia proveniente de su flauta,le prendio fuego,dejando al jabalí quemandose.Mientras esperanban a que el jabalí fuese comestible,Nessa lanzo una pregunta bastante extraña para ser ella:

-Oye,si pudieramos volver a recoger a alguien,¿a quien recojerias?

Eámanë se sintio algo extrañada por la pergun pero enseguida le contesto con una sonrisa tierna:

-Nessa,ya sabes que recogeria a Ruby,tu hermana,¿Y tu?¿Recojerias a alguien?

-A Ingwë,sabes que es la unica persona que me ha entendido alguna vez-le contesto mientras abrazaba sus piernas-.La unica persona.

-Nessa-susurro Eámanë apenada,pues sabia que habia poca gente que la respetaba y mucho menos que la entendieran-.Vamos a dejar de hablar de temas tristes-le dijo con una de sus sonrisas iluminaroras-Creo que el jabali esta listo.

-Tu como siempre igual-dijo Nessa-cambiando de tema. Pues vale tu lo has conseguido

-¿Lo que?-pregunto Eámanë.

-Nada,nada-se apresuro en contestar Nessa-¡¡¡Daeron!!!¡¡¡Ven aqui!!!

En ese momento una pequeña cria de lobo color negro y gris se abalanzo encima de Nessa para chuparle la cara.Nessa se lo queto de emcima y l corto un torzo que jabali con su daga,otro tozo mucho mas grande a Eámanë y un trozo muy pequeño para ella.Una vez todos terminaron de comer,Eámanë rapidamente cayo vencida por el sueño,mientras que Nessa tardo un poco mas en dormirse,ya que desde los cuatro años sufria imsonio,pero al final termino por dormirse acurrucada al lado de Daeron.


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban entre las ramas de los arboles.Eámanë se desperto al poco tiempo de salir el sol,sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la claridad del dia,asi que tuvo que entrecerrarlos.

-Buenos dias-la saludo Nessa,la cual estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas,como hacia siempre.

-Hola,¿Ya vuelves a levantarte temprano?-le dijo Eámanë con tono de madre-¿Sabes que hay gente que se muere por no dormir?

-¿Y tu?¿Ya sabes que hay gente que se ha muerto por hablarme demasiado?

-¿Ya has vuelto a tener ese sueño,Nessa?-le pregunto Eámanë a su amiga,comprendiendo porque estaba asi.

-Si,y ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello...-le contesto desviando la mirada.

-Ya,pero...-le quiso decir Eámanë,pero se habia quedado sin palabras al ver como las dos gemas que havian encontrado estaban vibrando estrañamente.-Nessa...-

-Mira no me lo vas a sonsacar Eámanë-dijo Nessa que no se habia fijado en la gemas

-Nessa...

-¡Que no quiero hablar de eso!

-¡IDIOTA NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE LAS GEMAS SE ESTAN MOVIENDO!-grito Eámanë señalando las dos gemas

-Ay mi madre-dijo Nessa acercandose

Cada uno cogio su gema correspondiente (Eámanë la verde y Nessa la negra) y en, las dos se rompieron.

La gema de Eámanë resulto ser de un dragon verde mar como la gema y ojos de es mismo color y a Nessa le ocurrio algo igual salvo que su dragon era de un color negro azavache y ojos de color rojo.

-Esto no puede ser cierto-se dijo a si misma Nessa dijo haciendo el ademan de tocar a su dragon-.No puede serlo-al fin lo toco y en su mano aparecio un ovalo.

-Nessa...-la llamo Eámane haciendo el mismo ademan que su amiga-...¿Son...?¿Dragones?

-Al parecer...Si,creo que si...-le respondio a Eámanë mirando su cicatriz.

-Son muy monos-dijo tocando al suyo,y entonces aparecio un ovalo en su mano.

-Este dragon...-dijo Nessa mirando atentamente al suyo-...Me recuerda a algo...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Lo teneís todo listo para el viaje-pregunto Arya a Roran y a Eragon

-Si lo tenemos todo listo-dijo Eragon desde lo alto del lomo de Saphira

_"nunca he ido tan cargada en toda mi vida"_

_"No te quejes Saphira"_

_"¿Quien ha dicho que me que me quejo pequeñajo"_

Y asi Saphira emprendio el vuelo hacia Dras-Leona con Eragon Asesino de Sombre y Roran El martillazos, para recatar a Katrina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eámanë tocaba su flauta mientras que la cria de dragon le escuchaba atentamente.Eámanë paro y lo miro.

-Abria que ponerte un nombre-dijo-No te puedo llamar siempre dragón-

_"sabes opino lo mismo Eámanë"_

Eámanë se levanto asustada al oir aquella voz de chico como de un joven que hablaba con un tono... ¿de sabiduria?

-¿Quien es?-pregunto-¿Quie ha hablado?-

_"He sido yo Eámanë aqui abajo"_

-Tu...Tu hablas-dijo Eámanë-N-no sa-sabia que lo dragones hablaran-

_"Pues si hablamos pero casi siempre, solamente con nuestros jinetes"_

_"Jinetes. ¿Jinetes de Dragon como El Rey Galbaltorix?"_

-¡¡¡¡EÁMANË!!!!-grito la voz de Nessa

-Nessa pero que...-emepzo decir Eámanë pero Nessa le interrumpio

-Esa lagartija esa cosa...-decia asutada-¡¡¡¡HABLA!!!!

-¿T-tu dragon tambien?

-¿Que quieres decir con "tu dragon tambien?

_"Perdonar pero no vais a poner un nombre ya"dijeron dos voces_

-S-si-tartamudeo Eámaë nerviosa.

Nessa no parecia muy segura de que contestar,solo miraba fijamente al suelo.

"¿_Me vas a poner un nombre, Nessa?"dijo una voz de niña en la cabeza de la ojirroja._

-Este bicho...¿me esta pidiendo un nombre?-se pregunto a si misma Nessa susurrando.

_"No soy un bicho, Nessa"_

_"¿Y quien te ha mandado a ti pensar,lagartija?"_

-Tári,alias reina de oscuridad y el frio-dijo Nessa sin pensarlo.

-El mio se llamara Mare,rey del mar y el viento-dijo Eámanë,quien ya se habia recuperado de la sorpresa.

Se oyo un ruido extraño.

-Este lugar ya no es seguro ahora que tenemos a los dragones con nosotros-razono Eámanë.

-Si,tienes razon-dijo Nessa cogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenia,una bolsa con distintos materiales de dibujo y un cuadreno.

-Venga-Eámanë tambien cogio sus cosas,osease,su flauta,sus partitura y,por supuesto,su libro.

Las dos amigas echaron a andar junto con sus dragones,Tári y Mare,y el lobo,Daeron.Lo cierto es que a ninguna de las dos les gustaba eso de huir,pero no tenian otra.Los dragones no hacian mas que preguntarles a donde iban,y solo Eámanë se dignaba a responderla a su dragon.Nessa solo sacaba de vez en cuando su cuaderno y lo volvia a guardar a los dos segundos.

Ya de noche,cuando ya estaba la luna fuera,llegaron hasta un lago que estaba al sur.

-Este es el Lago Woadark-informo Eámanë, a su amiga,pero esta parecia sumisa-Nessa...¡Nessa!-la zarandeo por el hombro pero la niña seguia sumisa.

-Aqui...Aqui...-su mirada estaba fija en el fondo del lago-¡No puedo recordarlo!

-Tranquila,ya lo recordaras-le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Ambas amigas se dispusieron a discutir como cruzar al lago sin acercarse a la "civilizacion".

-Yo se nadar-informo Eámanë.

-Pero yo no-le contesto Nessa de malos modos.

-No hace falta que te pongas asi,Nessa.Ademas,ya tubiste que haber aprendido.

-¿Por qué tenia que haber aprendido ya?

-Altáriël tubo que enseñarte,¿no?

-Lo intento...pero es imposible.Aparte...¡no tengo que aprender que algo porque me lo digan!

La chica se cruzo de brazon e inflo sus megillas.A veces podia llegar a odiar a su amiga.

-Se me olvidadaba lo devil que eras-solto Eámanë sin pensar.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DEVILUCHA!-grito Nessa roja de la ira-¿¡TE TENGO QUE RECORTAR QUE SI YO NO HUBIESE TENIDO LAS AGALLAS COMO PARA PROPONER EL ESCAPE TU SEGUIRIAS EN ESE ASQUEROSO Y MUGRIENTO HORFANATO!?


End file.
